


罪有应得

by SybelRin



Series: 坤农一发完 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 非典型斯德哥尔摩综合征囚禁道具预警





	罪有应得

＊文：Sybelrin_凛

 

 

**＊Keep me from the cages under the control**

 

“唔嗯……”晦暗的房间里传来一阵阵微弱的呻吟，伴随着什么液体滴在地板上砸出的滴答声。

 

然后是铁门开合的声音。再然后是不慌不忙的脚步声。

 

“ 

陈立农忙不迭地点着头，接着感觉滚烫浓稠的精液快把他灼伤了。

 

真是个老狐狸。

 

 

 

两年后。

 

林彦俊带领一队警官端了蔡徐坤关押陈立农的“老巢”。

 

眼前两年不见的陈立农看起来和原来没什么两样，甚至还红润了不少。林彦俊隐约觉得，陈立农这个钢铁直男居然多了一种勾人魂魄的……妩媚。

 

“你知道能逮到蔡徐坤实属不易，但以警方现有的证据根本不能伤他分毫。而且以他的人脉，就算真的定了罪关进局子里，也就是‘蔡总监狱三日游’。”林彦俊定定地看着陈立农，“但如果加上个非法拘禁的罪名，你又是刑警……”

 

陈立农淡淡地打断他：“没有非法拘禁。”

 

对上林彦俊不解的表情，他解释道：“我是自愿的。”

 

你有罪，蔡徐坤。我也有。

 

罪有应得。

 

 

**＊So you want the cages out of control?＊**

**＊Surely I do. ＊**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
